marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya Sealy (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Name: Tanya Sealy Occupation: Ex-call girl, now mercenary Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record Identity: Known to the authorities Other Aliases: Tanya Sweet Place of Birth: Chicago, Illinois Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: None Group Affiliation: Serpent Squad II, Serpent Society Base of Operation: Mobile First Appearance: MARVEL TWO-IN-ONE #64 History: Tanya Sealy was selected by executives in the Roxxon Oil Company to be a special agent in covert operations. At the Mutagenics Laboratory of Roxxon's subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, Sealy underwent an operation to surgically implant a special component in her forebrain, enabling her to tap her brain's energy in a unique way. Her first field mission was joining the new Serpant Squad in their attempt to retrieve the Serpent Crown. She remained with the nucleus of the group when they went freelance. Months later, she and her cohorts were invited to join the Serpent Society, an organization of mercenary costumed criminals. She readily accepted the invitation, savoring the prospect of steady income. Height: 5 ft. 7 in. Weight: 115 lbs. Eyes: Green Hair: Black Strength Level: Black Mamba possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Known Superhuman Powers: Black Mamba possesses the ability to project an inky cloud of extradimensional energy known as the Darkforce. This energy is manifested by Black Mamba as a limited quantity of viscous semi-solid matter. It is not known how far Black Mamba can project this energy manifestation, but her control over it seems limited by her line of sight. It is also not known how much of it she can manipulate at once: so far she has not been observed using it against more than one person at a time. Black Mamba uses the Darkforce (a process she refers to as "shedding her skin") to surround, constrict, and suffocate her opponents. The maximum amount of pressure she can generate through her Darkforce-projection is not known. However, the superhumanly strong Thing seemed unable to break its grip when he was encompassed by it. Black Mamba also possesses some form of hypnotic power, enabling her to mesmerize her opponents into perceiving her Darkforce projection in the image of someone they love or trust. It is not known how irresistible this ability is, but the Thing, Iron Man, and Captain America have proven susceptible to it. As part of the hypnotic illusion, her opponent imagines him or herself in the embrace of his or her self-chosen loved one, and the implausibility of the loved one's sudden materialization and provocative behavior is overwhelmed by the sensation of euphoria she triggers in most human brains, if one remains in the grip of her illusory Darkforce projection for too long, he or she will succumb to suffocation. The amount of time this takes varies according to the stamina and breath control of her opponent. The victim dies, however, overwhelmed by ecstasy. Black Mamba may need to be within line of sight of her opponent not to direct the Darkforce, but to use it in conjunction with her hypnotic power. Limitations: Besides those limits to her power described above, Black Mamba needs to concentrate in order to project her "snake-skin." Also, if her Darkforce projection is bombarded with certain powerful energies she will feel the force of that disruption against her body. This feedback effect may cause her pain or the loss of consciousness. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Black Hair